Nothing Left Too Say
by brandysalvatorestylesgilbert
Summary: Two year after almost becoming Laurents lla Swan his grown up and become a hunter also is in a relationship with dean Winchester. What happens when they go to mystic falls and Bella past comes back?why did Dean sell his soul?what is charlie doing in mystic falls?how does Bella know Damon?


**Nothing Left To Say. **

** _Chapter One: Mystic Falls _**

Nothing left to say is inspired by the imagine Dragons song Nothing left to say. this story is a Twilight,Supernatural and Vampire Diaries crossover. Bella swan is twenty-one in my story and played by Phoebe Tonkin.

story doesn't follow the storyline to any of the shows/movie.

Bella/Dean Paired

**Bpov. **

_(Flashback) _

_i stood in the meadow where Edward and i used to come. this was the place were the memories of him really came to the surface of my memory. my heart broke at the sight of the meadow it had the life sucked away from it. i tears rolled down my cheeks. the meadow no longer reminded me of me and Edwards time together it know reminded me of the growing hole inside my heart Edward had left when he left me behind. _

_"Isabella." i froze and looked up coming face to face with the man who helped us with Victoria oh so long ago. i looked at him with a questionable look. he smiled at me. _

_"Laurent what are you doing here."i questioned _

_"i ran passed the Cullen's place it was you know where they went?" he asked completely ignoring my question. hearing their name only makes the pain worse and i can only shake my head no afraid of what i will sound like if i speak again. _

_"really,i wouldn't thing they would leave their pet here...and unprotected." Laurent said. i my eyes widened and i looked up at him. he licked his lips eyes on my neck. he wasn't here for the cullen's at all. i turned to run but gasped when Laurent was right in front of me. _

_"Laurent please..."he placed his finger over my mouth to silence me. _

_"shh. i promise i'll make this quick,Victoria would be angry with me...but she planned on dragging it out painfully for as i will make it quick." Laurent says tears cloud my eyes as he leans down to bit into my neck. i know he's right but i am also still not ready to die. my thought go to Edward than to Charlie what would he do without 'd go of looking for my killer and end up dead i didn't want that. _

_"hey blood sucker back away from the girl." Someone growls and turns to them as do eye. i panick seeing two guys they were human that's for sure. one of them held a gun..if he thinks that will work..wait he said blood sucker that mans he knows. _

_"guess i have three snacks than."Laurent says with a sickly smile. he blurs over to the two guys and i scream for them to run but instead the one with the blue eyes fires the gun. i gasp in shock when i see Laurent on flight across the field onto the ground before bursting up into flames. i turn my eyes way from him to the two mystery guys who run over to me looking me over for any bits. _

_"are you ok?" the one with the long hair and brown eyes asked. i nodded my head not sure what to say at this point. how could two human man kill a cold one with a single bullet. Cold Ones are indestructible. _

_(Flashback End) _

"Izzy...Babe." Dean said i shake my head and turn looking at him. concern is written all over his face. guess i spaced out again.

"yes" i asked

"you ok you spaced out for a moment?" Dean questioned. i nodded my head and smiled reaching across the seat and entwining our hands together.

"i'm fine, what did i miss?" i asked turning around to see Sam was knocked out.

"we're headed to mystic falls, says it's supernatural central...and..." Dean paused turning his head to look at me trying to see if he should tell me or not. i nod my head saying i can handle this.

"your dad's there." Dean says and i blink twice. Charlie was in mystic falls. i haven't seen him in three years. see after the Laurent thing i left forks with Sam and Dean Winchester only leaving behind a note saying i was going on my own and that i'd be fine. i wonder if he how he'd react when he sees me.

"oh." was all that came out. Dean didn't pry and i loved that i stared out the window wondering how this was going to play out for me i loved my dad but i was afraid of seeing him again. he probably hates me now.

the rest of the drive from California to Mystic Falls was filled with the sound of Deans singing and Sammy's snoring. these guy's really now how to make a girl laugh without even trying. Dean was now singing Christina Aguilera Gene in a bottle and i looked at him with wide eyes before i started to laugh really hard.

"what i can't sing or something?"Dean questioned i just shake my head placing a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter which wasn't very easy.

_**{Time Skip}**_

"SAM,BELLA." Dean yelled. both Bella and Sam awake and banged their heads against the window/roof of the car causing Dean to laugh while they both glared at him.

"what Dean,why'd you wake us?"Sam questioned still tired even though he slept the whole ride. see hunting Demons 24/7 can do that to you.

"we're here and i thought you guys would want something to eat."Dean said Bella looked forward saw they were parked in front of the grill. she smiled and kissed her boyfriends cheek before opening the door and into the grill soon followed by the Winchester boys. bella's smile soon faded and her mouth hung up in shock at the person she saw sitting by the bar.

**so who do you think it is?**

**sorry if you didn't like my first chapter and please review i'd really love to hear what you guys have to say. also the plot of this whole thing will be revealed soon. **

_**Brandysalvatorestylesgilbert**_


End file.
